Traditionally, the delivery of digital content (message forum postings, email, text messages, SMS, video files, graphics files, audio files, etc.) is organized around a universal resource locator (URL), telephone number or email address. In other words, when considering the question of to where content is delivered, the answer is that content is delivered to a particular URL (example: content is uploaded to a particular image file server, such as the image file server at flickr.com, or to a particular video server, such as the one available at youtube.com, or to a particular forum server, such as the one available at 4chan.org), to a particular telephone number (example: a text message or SMS is delivered to a particular telephone number), or to a particular email address (content associated with emails are delivered to a particular email address). One result of this present state of affairs is that content which is intended for receipt by a community is generally accessed by the community via a website. Thus, the community is nucleated about a website. Discussion pertaining to a restaurant, for example, is nucleated about a website such as chowhound.com, as opposed to being nucleated around the particular restaurant that is the subject of the discussion. One disadvantage of this organization is that although a given individual may be a customer of the aforementioned restaurant, that individual will not encounter the content pertaining to the restaurant if he does not visit the particular website that hosts the content.
There exists a need for a service that organizes the delivery of electronic content around physical location as at least one aspect of its content delivery scheme.